The World Under Us Part 1
The World Under Us Part 1 'is the first episode of the series OmniTerra. Summary and Plot ''Under earth, there is a mysterious world called OmniTerra. This is where alien species, called Omnis live. The annual Omni-Tournament is coming up in two weeks and a boy called Ash Trenton wants to win it. Unfortunately, he has 3 Omnis, Lavae, Molluchange and Brikzilla. Fordd: Hey, Trenton! Lets battle. Best outta three! Ash: Ok, Fordd. Lets battle. The screen splits to see Ash on one side whip his Gold Aczoom 3000 off his belt and Fordd produce a Shooter 2500 from a box. Fordd: A Gold Aczoom? Boy, have you been spending money! Ash picks a red and orange capsule from his belt and puts it in his Omni-Slot in his gun. Gold Aczoom 3000: Gold Aczoom fitted with Pyronite Omni. Fordd takes a gold capsule from his pocket and puts it in his Shooter. Shooter 2500: Shooter fitted with Vulpimancer Omni. Fordd and Ash aim at each other. Fordd slowly pulls the trigger back, and a dog, covered with rocks shoots at Ash. Ash: Oh, no! Lavae, Fire Ball! Ash pulls the trigger on his gun, and Lavae shoots away from him, towards the Vulpimancer Omni, named Roxdog. Lavae's fire transforms into fireballs and shoot at Roxdog. Fordd: Roxdog, Handy Wall! Roxdog put his hand out, and a small wall erupted from it, countering the Fire Ball Attack. Lavae shot at Roxdog, using the physical part of the Fire Ball Attack, and smashed Roxdog out of the air. Ash: Oh yeah! One win! One more wins this! Ash and Fordd walked to pick up their now, capsuled Omnis. Fordd, looking angry, pulled a grey and purple capsule out of his box and put it in his gun, while Ash put Brikzilla in his gun. Gold Aczoom 3000: Gold Aczoom fitted with Segmentasapien Omni. Shooter 2500: Shooter fitted with Ectonurite Omni. They shot their Omnis. The Ectonurite Omni, called Phase looked as though it were swimming in the air. Fordd: Invisitakk! Phase turned invisible and phased through Brikzilla, who froze, and fell to the floor, unconsious. Ash: BRIKZILLA! How could you do that to him? ANSWER ME! Fordd: I can't believe that you care about that gorilla. Ash got his Omni Mod out and fitted it to the top of his gun, then put Lavae in. Ash: I'm gonna burn you! Fordd got a green capsule out of his box and put it in his gun. Gold Aczoom 3000: Gold Aczoom fitted with Pyronite Omni. Shooter 2500: Shooter fitted with Galvanic Mechamorph Omni. They shot. Lavae flew through the air with a blue fire trailing behind him, with the Omni Mod equipped. '' Fordd: Laser Shot! ''The Galvanic Mechamorph Omni, called Merge, shot an energy blast at Lavae, who span out of the way, then back, when the laser had depleted. There was 60 centimetres gap between the Omnis, and Ash said this: Ash: Exceed Omni Modification. Power 100% Lavae shot forward with a white glow, and knocked Merge out of the sky, heading straight for Ash. Ash caught Merge, and watched Lavae burn a hole in Fordd's trousers by knocking into him. Fordd: You take Merge. I don't need him. I've got 45 others. Fordd walks away, leaving Ash with several others. Boy: Ash, you were awesome! Ash: Thanks. I hope Brikzilla gets better. Ash takes out the slightly cracked capsule of Brikzilla. Ash: I will have my revenge! ''THE END!' Characters Ash Trenton Fordd Boy Omni Debuts Lavae (used x2) by Ash Roxdog (used x1) by Fordd Brikzilla (used x1) by Ash Merge (used x1) by Fordd Omni Moves Fire Ball (by Ash) Handy Wall (by Fordd) Invisitakk (by Fordd) Laser Shot (by Fordd) Omni Mod Powers Power Boost (by Ash) Speed Boost (by Ash) Captured Omni Merge (by Ash) Category:Series Premieres Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:OmniTerra